Lattes and a Charming Costumer
by NachoC
Summary: An AU where Honoka is working in a cafe called Destino. As Honoka wipes a mess on a table, she hears the door open, and meets a figure with a spice of charm. HonoTsuba oneshot! Happy Valentines Day!


**Hello! Nacho here! I am back with another fanfic. *Cheer* HonoTsuba, for Honoka needs some lovin :3 Anyway, let's reply to the reviews from Blue is the Warmest Colour!**

**Adri-VolKatina: I need an Umi in my life :P**

**YO7: I literally LOVE YOU**

**V: Mm, yes...I like what you're thinking :3**

**Kumiko-chii: Yay! My favourite reviewer! Stop, you're making me blush... YES, get married Kotori and Umi!**

**Right, let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

Honoka exhaled in frustration as she wiped the remaining spilt cappuccino from the one of the customers table. She's been here for a hour yet she's already so tired. Luckily the cafe was closed. It was an average job for Honoka, working in a cafe, but she always thought:

"If only I didn't suck at math!"

Yes, if only...Too bad though. Tough luck. Honoka felt like she should've listened to the strict archer back in high school, then she could've had the job of her dreams. But she didn't and instead, she worked in a cafe called 'Destino' at Akiba. Perfect.

As the ginger continued to wipe the mess on the table, a figure in the distance caught her eye. Honoka lifted her head up, capturing eyes of charm. And before Honoka began to dribble on her shirt dreamily, she wacked her head, and refocused. A customer, whom Honoka had never seen before, was stood right before her. The ginger was confused, she was certain she twisted the sign to 'closed.'

But there was a customer right before her eyes, and she needed to accept it. Honoka stood in silence and scanned the appearence of the figure. She discovered that it was a charming girl with hair that ran up to her pale neck. And that wasn't all. She had charming eyes with the colour of emeralds, and an almost masculine posture with a white hoodie and jeans. Honoka stood in silence, with eyes of hearts as she stared at the figure. Once she had snapped out of her wild day dream, she kneaded her heated cheeks with her fingers in order to refocus.

"A-ah, may I ask what you are doing here?" Honoka asked, trembling with puzzlement. The girl continued smiling. Honoka froze. Before she could speak, she heard footsteps that became louder as it drew close to the ginger, and turned around to meet raven hair.

"Honoka! What do you think you're doing! Stop leaving Nico-nii do all the work- wait, who's that?" an annoyed raven-haired girl yelled. Honoka yelped, and trotted to Nico, whispering in her ear after. Nico gritted her teeth and glared at the figure in the distance.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing here! The cafeteria is closed!" Nico shouted in irritation.

"Well, how come it still says _open_?" the figure asked. Honoka gulped in realisation, and covered her face. Nico glared at the ginger in disappointment.

"Honoka..." Nico muttered her breath, and then captured sight of the figure, "Fine! What can Nico-nii order for you?"

"One cup of latte, please," the figure smoothly said, "That's all,"

Nico muttered something under her breath, and slowly left to make the latte the figure had ordered. Honoka sighed, and continued to wipe the mess. The peculiar brunette stepped towards the ginger, with lips that curled into a smile.

"Need help with that...?" the handsome (in Honoka's eyes) brunette questioned.

"I-I...sure," Honoka stammered and passed a cleaning cloth to the brunette, "S-so, why d-did you want to h-help anyway?"

"Because, you look _really_ cute," she smirked, and Honoka blushed as she finished wiping off the remainder, "Kira Tsubasa, what's your name?"

"Kousaka Honoka, nice to meet you, Kira-san," Honoka politely responded, bowing to the latter. Tsubasa lightly blushed.

"A-ah, just call me Tsubasa," announced Tsubasa, scratching her pink cheeks. Honoka nodded, and beamed at Tsubasa, which sent the brunettes heart to space. Tsubasa had thought the ginger was extremely adorable. Honoka was different to the others that she knew, in a good way. Meanwhile, after cleaning the sticky mess, Nico had arrived with Tsubasa's order.

"Oi! Here's your latte," Nico said in annoyance, placing the cup of latte on the table.

"Hm, thanks," Tsubasa replied quietly, as she was still working on the mess near a different table. Nico's eyes went wide in a surprised manner. She dashed up to Honoka, whispering in her ear. Tsubasa captured sight of the ginger nodding with lips that were curled into a soft smile.

"Mm! Tsubasa-chan insisted on helping!" Honoka exclaimed, and Tsubasa's heart pounded. Hard.

_T-Tsubasa-chan?!_ the brunette cried in her mind. Nico continued to whisper in the latter's ear, which Honoka placed a palm on her hand for. Tsubasa equipped a puzzled expression as she finished wiping the last of the mess. She raised her eyebrows. By the time Nico had finished whispering something to the ginger, Honoka slowly strided to the brunette. And Tsubasa averted her gaze. A while ago, she kept her cool, but now... she had lost her cool and her charming smile. Which never happened to her before. Tsubasa was suspicious of the ginger, for she didn't know what was the secret to Honoka's adorable expression. And the secret to making the brunette lose her cool.

"Tsubasa-chan? I was wondering..." Honoka mumbled, and Tsubasa gulped. _Wait for it,_ "Would you like to work in Destino?"

Tsubasa's heart cracked and broke in half. She completely froze. _I thought she was going to ask me out! _Tsubasa screamed in her mind, with hands on her head. The ginger blinked in confusion. But giggled, and managed to snap Tsubasa from her thoughts.

"A-ah, I understand if you don't want to..." Honoka mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"N-no! I would love to!" Tsubasa exclaimed. The ginger pumped a fist in the air, and Tsubasa smiled. Honoka took the brunettes hand and led her behind the counters, while Tsubasa had a flushed expression. As Nico watched them from the corner, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, with a grin planted on her face. She texted a red-head that she had known for a while, and she instantly heard a beep after she had sent it. Nico smiled.

_You got it, Anju. Just one more push, and Honoka will surely return her feelings._

* * *

**A/N: Tsubasa... Fight dayo! You will get her one day! Now, apart from that, I hope you liked this HonoTsuba oneshot! Be sure to review on it, next will be a NozoEli FF with multi chapter, plus an AU. Woo! Until next time **

**~Nacho**


End file.
